Advertising system utilizing internet serves to insert an advertisement on picture of service that internet service provider provides, or to provide an advertisement by voice. Depending upon its advertising technique, there are mentioned “Banner advertisement”, “Affiliate program”, “Push-type advertisement” and “Cash back advertisement”, etc.
Here, the “Banner advertisement” is the most fundamental advertising technique, and is advertising technique for simply inserting advertisement of Banner type (flag type) on, e.g., home page. The “Affiliate program” is advertising technique to introduce customer so that commission is obtained when sale has been effected. The “Push-type advertisement” is advertising technique for regularly carrying out automatic change of advertisement. The “Cash back advertisement” is advertising technique to answer advertisement or questionnaire so that cash back is provided.
Since conventional these advertising systems utilizing internet have effects of advertisement in their own way while they have both merits and demerits, such advertising systems are employed at present.
In such conventional advertising systems, there were the following problems.
First, in accordance with position of user, there were inconveniences such that user feels very gloomy because advertisement is provided on picture of internet service or by voice, and there a large number of advertisements which are not desired to accept for user among advertisements on picture of internet service or by voice.
In addition, in accordance with position of advertiser or sponsor, there was inconvenience such that degree of satisfaction of user is low so that effective advertisement is not provided.